superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sex Demon Lord Physiology
The power to use the powers and traits of a Sex Demon lord. Superior version of Succubus Physiology and Incubus Physiology. Variation of Demon Lord Physiology. Opposite to Sex Angel Lord Physiology. Also Called * Archdemon of Lust/Sexuality * King/Queen of Hell Physiology * Lust Demon Lord/King/Queen Physiology * Sexual Archdemon Physiology * Succubus/Incubus Lordship/Queen/King Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Sex Demon Lord of the highest caliber. They possess incredible supernatural power, unchallenged dominion over demons of lust and corruption, and tremendous supernatural abilities in both domains. Sex Demon Lords wield dark and various sexual type powers from the most corrupted forms of sexuality that can drive people into the most malevolent and perverse acts of sexual corruption, evil and sin. Applications * Demonic Energy Manipulation ** Dark Matter Manipulation/Dark Energy Manipulation *** Corruption Manipulation **** Conversion ***** Demonization ****** Incubization/Succubization ** Sin Manipulation *** Lust Manipulation **** Lust Empowerment * Demon Physiology ** Demon Lord Physiology * Gender Transformation * Life Mastery ** Hybrid Creation * Semi-Immortality * Succubus/Incubus Physiology ** Enhanced/Supernatural Condition *** Enhanced Beauty/Supernatural Beauty *** Enhanced Dexterity/Supernatural Dexterity *** Enhanced Durability/Supernatural Durability *** Enhanced Strength/ Supernatural Strength ** Hormone Manipulation *** Body Chemistry Manipulation *** Pheromone Manipulation ** Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting ** Natural Weaponry *** Enhanced Bite *** Nail Manipulation *** Prehensile Tail ** Sexual Instinct ***Sex Appeal Combat **** Death By Sex/Kiss of Death ***** Soul Absorption ***** Soul Energy Absorption **** Tantric Metabolization *** Sex Empowerment *** Sex Magic *** Sex Specialist *** Sexual Sight ** Telepathy/Mental Presence *** Persuasion ** Wing Manipulation *** Prehensile Wings *** Wing Manifestation Variations * Alpha Physiology: More powerful than any other of their kind. * Demonic Magic: Naturally skilled in demonic magic. ** Dark Arts * Dark Lord: Have the potential to become a powerful dark sovereign. * Demonic Force Manipulation * Hell Lordship: Have dominion over all of hell. * Lie Manipulation: Deception and treachery are a Hell lords specialty. * Lust Embodiment: Embody lust on an unholy level ** Lust Magic * Power Immunity: Against holy abilities. ** Divine Power Immunity * Transcendent Physiology: Transcending through acquiring divine traits. ** Divine-Demonic Physiology ** Transcendent Demon Physiology * True Illusion: Kings/Queens of Hell can make any delusion real. ** Absolute Illusion ** Xenopsychic Reality Warping Associations * Archdemon Physiology * Archnephalem Physiology * Ascended Demon Lord Physiology * Ascended Demon Physiology * Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology * Cambion Physiology * Divine Lord Physiology * Fallen Angel Lord Physiology * Fallen Angel Physiology * Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology * Lord Physiology * Meta Love Inducement * Meta Lust Inducement * Prime Being * Self-Love Inducement * Sex Deity Physiology * Sex Nephalem Lord Physiology * Sex Nephalem Physiology * Transcendent Cambion Physiology * Transcendent Nephalem Physiology * Transcendent Physiology Limitations * May be overpowered by other demon lords or an angel lords. * Can be rivaled by a sex angel lords. * If users find redemption they can ascend into a sex angel lords. * Relations with Human/Angel may result birth of a cambion or a nephalem. * Like regular Succubuses/Incubuses, Sex Demon Lords will still have every single weakness that they would have by far, but to much lesser degrees. Known Users See Also: Sex Is Evil and Sex Is Evil And I Am Horny. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Demonic Powers Category:Evil power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Common Powers